Nothing is ever truly destroyed
by Honeydew's Long Lost Sister
Summary: Based off Destroy the memorys. Rated T because it's better to be safe, than sorry. :) Contains LalnaSounds/NanoCoffee. Lalna has a vist from an old friend he thought had gone forever. Oh how wrong he was. Will Livid once again destroy the world or will Lalna and Minecraftia once again be free?
1. Prolouge

There was no point in denying it. Lalna was a troubled man. Everyone just pushed it aside and ignored him. I mean he did destroy a world in a matter of moments... didn't he?

Yes, he did, but it was not him that did it. No. You see, no one ever bothered to ponder why he was troubled. Everyone just put it off to the easy "Hey he's slightly insane" answer. Yes, though that is true, that is not his trouble. His trouble lies within the deepest and darkest part if his mind. There was always a voice driving him to do dark and terrible things.

People had heard the arguments, but never bothered to listen to what he was saying. And because of this ignorance, this voice sometimes won over the scientists will power and took control.

But there is never anything that doesn't have a name. Yes, even the voice had a name. The voice was evil. The voice was pure desire. The voice was Livid.


	2. The voice returns

_Kill the girl... She's tainted. Evil. She will turn on you~_

"No, no she won't. Only her skin is tainted! Shes fine" the scientist muttered

_You know she hears whispers~_

"And thats different from you because?!"

_Oh, but am I really here? Or am I just a delusion~_

"You are you real you monster!" The scientist stood up sharply, growling his words

_Oh dear Lalna, Im not the monster~ _

Lalna could almost see the smirk that would be plastered on the voice's face if it had one.

"Now you listen here-"

"Lalna? Who are you talking to?" A female voice snapped him from his words. Looking up he was met with the curious gaze of Nano.

"Hmm? What? Talking, I wasn't talking to anyone" Lalna's reply was quite clipped causing his apprentice to cross her arms with a raised brow.

"I heard you speaking. Were you talking to yourself?"

"No I-"

"Lalna, I know you. You only do that when something's bothering you."

There was a pause. Yes, something had been bothering him... Something that no one knew existed...

"Is it the castle? I did tell you, you would have second thoughts after. Did I not?"

"Yes, Nano, you did. It's not that. It's something else..."

Though it was the castle that had caused the bother. As soon as he stepped foot inside that wretched lab of Lalnable's, something awakened, something that hadn't bothered him since the incident at Blackrock. Livid had returned in that lab, almost forgotten by the one burdened with it.

Livid _liked_ the lab of Lalnable Hector. Livid was _glad_ to be in it. Now that he thought more about it, the journal Lalnable had left said "our" in it. So either he was just insane or... Could Livid have something to do with that?

"...alna. Lalna!" The scientist became aware of clicking. He lifted his head, albeit he hadn't known he'd lowered it.

"Sorry Nano, Ive just had alot on my mind recently" Lalna pulled a quick smile onto his face, hoping to ease his apprentices worries. It seemed to work as her expression brightened significantly.

"Alright then, now would you like me to leave you to your thoughts _or_ do you want to eat?" Nano grinned and Lalna chuckled

"I do like food, so I will come with you" smiling a true smile, he linked arms with his apprentice and hurried down the stairs of Panda Labs.

* * *

><p>"So... What were you talking about? I mean when you were voicing your thoughts?" The two were currently seated at the little 'kitchen' Nano had made, eating freshly grown carrots and other foods from the apprentices small farm.<p>

Lalna paused, placing his cutlery down on the table. He then proceeded to look his apprentice in the eye, pondering how he should answer.

"Well?" Nano persisted, having put her own cutlery down.

"Nano... I-it's nothing, you don't need to worry about it"

"No, Lalna, it _is_ something and you know, that I know, you know it"

The scientist blinked, "Erm, what?"

Nano groaned, "I know something's up, and so do you! So come on spill, you can trust me" there was determination riddled throughout the fluxed maidens words. Lalna wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon when she was like this.

"Yes, I know I can trust you but..."

"But what? No buts Lalna. Something's bothering you and I want to help and thats that. So tell me. _Please_"

Lalna sighed and sat back deeper into his seat. His eyes lazily drifted around the room. Should he tell her? Tell her everything? Would she still be a friend, or leave him like so many have before. Would he risk it?

Yes.

"Alright Nano. Ill tell you, but... Promise you won't leave me if I do"

"Why on Minecraftia would I leave you?"

"Promise?" Lalnas eyes were pleading, and it was clear to anyone, that what he was about to say would be tremendously difficult.

Placing a hand over her heart and the other in the air, she vowed that she would not leave him.

Giving a small smile, Lalna took a deep, calming breath and began to tell his tail...

_Oh no you don't~_

A whisper like knives pierced his skull, causing him to grip his cranium in pain. Clawing and pulling at his hair, eyes scrunched up and teeth grinding.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, pushing himself into a corner, leaning against tge wall heavily.

"Lalna what's wrong!?" He felt Nano place her hands on his shoulders, the motion easing the pain slightly.

"He-he's back... Nano, he'll kill us all!" Crying out in pain as another wave of daggers invaded his brain.

"Lalna calm down! Who's back?" Nano was begining to panic, she was never good at staying level headed in situations such as this.

"L-livid..." Was all the scientist managed to mutter before his eyes rolled up, under his eyelids and his hands fell away from his head like leaves in an autumn wind, before his whole world went dark, aside from the one thing that never left him, even in sleep.

_Such a pity, really. She was such a nice girl~_

* * *

><p><em>AN: chapters will be short at first, but will hopefully progress to get longer. :) Hope you like!_


	3. The Revealing

_Come, come now Lalna, you can't sleep forever you know~_

Lalna groaned as he sat up, gripping his forehead, wondering dizzily why his thoughts were in a jumble and it felt as if he had lost time, somehow. Looking around, he found he was outside Panda labs, rather, he was in the stone circle he and Nano had made for their Questing ram. Nano... Nano! Where was she?  
>Quickly climbing to his feet, Lalna noticed, for the first time, a small crimson stain on his usually crisp white lab coat.<p>

"Oh god..." The scientists eyes widened in fear as he frantically began calling his apprentice, to receive no answer.  
>Lalna threw his hands onto his head and began raking his fingers through the blond mess. Where is she!? A soft thud broke Lalna from his thoughts. Glancing toward the Witch hut Nano practised her magic in, he noticed a small droplet of blood on the grass and a bent plank in the wooden door. Cautiously, he walked towards the small, moss covered hut. Pressing an ear against the door, he heard it again, though he felt the door vibrate with it. He reached for the handle and twisted it slowly, before practically throwing the door aside and looking inside. There in front if him sat Nano. A gag in her mouth and her hands bound behind her back. She looked up at the scientist in fear. Her eyes were wide and she began backing off from the door as fast as she could, cornering herself against the wall. There was a drip of blood down the side of her face, her leg was also bleeding and she appeared to have started crying.<p>

"Nano!" Without a single thought, the scientist rushed forward and made to undo Nano's bonds, starting with the gag, which she spat out gratefully, though she still seemed frightened.

"L-Lalna? Wh-why did you-" but she was unable to finish. She felt the ropes slip from her wrists and she suddenly found herself in the arms of the scientist.

"Nano, Im so so sorry" he sobbed, pulling her closer, "I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you." Pulling back from the embrace, he was met with Nano's shocked and confused eyes staring into his own tear stained, emerald eyes.

"I don't understand! One minute you were passed out, the next Im whacked on the head and shoved in here! Lalna, why? Why did you do that to me?!"

"Nano, it wasn't me"

"But, I saw _you._"

Lalna sighed and pulled a hand through his hair, "It wasn't me... It- it was Livid."

"Lalna, don't just throw names at me. Who's Livid?"

"He-he's a demon... He lives inside me... I can't get rid of him. He's always here, in my head, talking, toying with my sanity" Lalna sighed again and took Nano's hands in his. She looked down at them curiously before back at Lalna. "Sometimes... Sometimes he wins a battle and he does what he pleases, I have no recollection of most events if they are small but... Things like The Old World and Blackrock, I remember vividly. Oh how I wish I didn't" Lalna looked down at the ground, ashamed as felt more tears rimming his eyes.

"Lalna..." She made to put a hand on the scientists shoulder, when he jumped back, preventing the movement.

"I understand if you want to leave, you deserve to. All Im ever going to do is hurt you. Maybe it would be best if-"

"Nonsense" Nano spoke firmly, catching the scientists attention. Lalna looked up at her. Her black hair framed her face perfectly, and the flowers, always fresh, never shall they wither and die, much like the joy she brang to a lonely man. "I am staying here with you and that's final. I mean someone's gotta be there to kick your arse when this Livid person comes to town, right?" She smirked and Lalna gave a small, forced chuckle

"Yea, I guess your right. But I still don't want to hurt you..."

"Well, think of it this way. Next time, Ill know what to expect so I can high tail it outta here if need be" She said confidently, before remembering something, "and it won't be _you_ remember?"

Lalna nodded solemnly, "Alright, but be careful around me from now on, okay?"

"Yup, got it" giving one large and confident nod, Lalna helped Nano to her feet and carried her back to Panda labs, he would have to tend to her wounds.

* * *

><p><em>Ick, you're so mushy and soft, its disgusting~<em>

"Well, if you don't like it, go away!" Lalna mumbled

"Hmmm? What was that?" Nano's tired voice asked

Lalna looked up, "Nothing, just-I was just..."

"Telling Livid he can go shove himself right up his own bum?"

Lalna couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head, "Something like that" he looked at his apprentice in the eyes, she was beautiful. Even though she was hideous to some because of an unfortunate accident, she was still as beautiful as ever. For he could see past the swirling purple tendrils that coated her arms and eye. No matter what her appearence, or what she may one day become, never shall her beauty cease.

"You should get some sleep, Nano" Lalna said eventually.

"You too! I mean, you havent slept at all for at least a week, it must be getting to you"

"Well yeah, but-"

"No buts. Sleep. Now" she commanded, giving a small shove over to his own bed, which he fell onto, not having been ready for the push.

"Oh, alright, good night Nano"

"Night Lalna!"

_Sweat dreams Lalna~_

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if this chapter is a little weird, when I transferred this over, it came up as a million line of code! It took FOREVER to get rid of :P So, even though I have checked this twice, I may still have missed something, and for that, I am sorry :C

Anyway, I hope you like, this chapter was a little strange for me. I tried putting a bit more LalnaSounds in there, but I may have put too much in... Heh heh heh... *gulp*

~Dew


	4. Dreams of reality

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, my internet has been having some issues- still is - so updating was kinda impossible :( But never fear! The next chapter is here! xD_

* * *

><p>In a forest he stood. A small clearing with but a single boulder in the center. Everything about the area was normal, nothing out of place or strange... Well, that was until <em>he<em> appeared. It was like looking in a mirror, except the reflection wasn't moving as you were. No, the "reflection" was sitting patiently on aforementioned boulder, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, so you've finally decided to visit me have you?" The "reflection" asked, holding his smirk

"Who are you?" Lalna asked taking a few steps toward the figure

"Oh Lalna, you know who it is. Don't be silly, after all, we do go through everything _together_" the smirk turning into a menacing grin as he saw the light bulb switch on and Lalna _did_ know who it was.

"But- but how?!"

"Oh Lalna! Really? And I thought you were smart. I am _you_ now. I can do whatever I want in your mind"

"I am not you! And I never will be. Why don't you just leave me alone? Go bother someone else" Lalna growled, before he realised what he had just said. He would never wish Livid on anyone else, not even his worst enemy. _Ever_.

"Oh the time for that will come soon, after all, there will be something else much, _much_ more powerful released in Minecraftia once again" Livid smirked again and slid himself off the boulder, slowly and tauntingly striding towards Lalna.

"Oh don't worry my dear, I am not the only evil that bothers people" Livid traced a finger down the scientists cheek before turning and gesturing towards his right. Lalna, instinctively followed the motion. His eyes came to rest upon a scarecrow. It looked like any other scarecrow, but... Something was _different_ about this one.

Slowly, and cautiously, Lalna walked forward to examine the scarecrow. Now that he was closer, he could see the difference towards a normal scarecrow; this one was infested with taint. Its clothes were coated in the swirling tendrils and its straw was mostly stained with the stuff.

Lalna turned to face Livid, who was still smirking. He had his arms crossed and was waiting expectantly it seemed.

"What is that thing?!"

"_That_ my dear Lalna, is Strawfingers." Livid paused and nodded his head in the scarecrows direction, "Strawfingers, meet Lalna"

Not a moment after Livid had said this, Lalna was suddenly tackled to the ground. Scratchy hands clasped around his neck, ready to squeeze the life out of him when given the chance.

"Now now Strawfingers don't be rude. After all, if it weren't for dear Lalna, you would still be a pile of ash in the nether"

Lalna thought he heard Strawfingers huff in annoyance, before the hands were removed and the weight (of the remarkably heavy) scarecrow removed. Lalna quickly stood and backed off from the two.

"What? How?!" Lalna spluttered, not taking his emerald eyes off the two.

"Well... Where to start?" Livid bowed his head slightly and tapped his chin. "Well, as for Strawfingers, he was once the scarecrow of that farmer, Sjin was it?" He looked to the scarecrow, who nodded. "Ah yes, well he unfortunately ended up a pile of ash in the nether, but thanks to me and the help of Lalnable we were able to resurrect him under your old castle. The one you nuked... Six times" Livid turned to Lalna once again and smirked.

"Lalnable? Who's Lalnable?" Lalna was getting very worried at where this was going.

"Well, it's not my place to tell you that so..." Livid's eyes removed themselves from Lalna, to look behind him. The scientist instantly spun around and froze.

"Hello, my _copy_" it said.

Lalnas eyes widened. Livid looking like him was understandable since he was a demon without its own form, but this was plain scary. It had the same lab coat and goggles he used to wear, the same hair same everything. But, there was a difference. As Lalnable removed the goggles from his eyes, deep crimson eyes began to bore into the scientist.

"No! This isn't real, you're not really here!" Lalna turned on his heal and bolted through the forest, only a few words were heard before his world disappeared around him.

_You can't escape what's coming Lalna, there's nothing you can do to stop us!~_

* * *

><p>Nano woke around three o'clock in the morning for no particular reason other than something felt off... Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, glancing around the dark room. It was quiet, or at least until she heard a voice, more specifically, Lalnas voice. Turning towards where her mentor slept, she turned on the small lamp by her bed with a soft click.<p>

Something was wrong. She could see the scientist constantly twitch and shift in his sleep, she even heard him mumble, albeit she was unable to understand what he was saying. Quickly, she got up and sat on the edge of his bed, placing a hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

"Lalna? Lalna, come on wake up" she said softly, shaking his shoulder. Nothing.

"... This isn't real..." Nano heard him say, it was much clearer than his previous mumbles.

She tried again, "Lalna! Wake up" she shook him harder this time. It seemed to work. His eyes shot open wide in fear, he sat up, glancing at Nano. Giving a shocked cry, backing away and falling off the bed with a grunt.

"Ooooo are you um alright down there?" The fluxed maiden asked, peering over the side of the bed.

Lalna was panting, holding his head with one hand, the other supporting him. His eyes were closed as he began to take deep breaths to calm himself down. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes again and looked at Nano's.

"Uhh, yea I'm fine..." He slowly pushed himself off the ground and stood; walking over to the couches they often sat and spoke on. As soon as he sat down he shut his eyes again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Nano also stood and sat next to the scientist. "Are you sure you're alright? I mean-"

"It was just a nightmare Nano, its fine. That's why I don't really sleep is all" Lalna abruptly cut her off, looking in her direction. He looked tired, _very_ tired.

"You should go back to sleep, it'll be dawn soon"

"What about you?"

"Ill go mess with the reactor room, I need to get it ready" Lalna began to stand, but stopped when Nano caught his wrist.

"Lalna..." She began, looking into his eyes, but he looked away, pulling his hand back as he did.

"Ill be down stairs if you need me" and with that he grabbed his pack and rushed down the stairs, leaving Nano alone and confused.

"What are you hiding...?" She muttered

_Oh dear, sweet Nano, you're so ignorant it's bliss~_


	5. By the love of Flux

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had most of this written but couldn't figure out what to do next soooo... excuses! Anyway, hope you enjoy? :)**

* * *

><p>"So, I was gonna try that curse out. Wanna come see?" Nano had been preparing for a while now to curse one of the members of Hat films and it seemed she was finally ready to do so.<p>

"Alright, be right there"

It had been around a month since Lalnas nightmare and Livid had been very quite, not that he was complaining but it was slightly unnerving.

"Now, I just need this and this..." Nano mused as she gathered her ingredients, "Now I just need the bloo-" she let out a startled squeak. Just as she went to grab the blood marked 'Trottimus' the entire shelf gave way at the weight being removed. All of Trotts, Lalnas and Sjins blood jars scattered across the floor.

"What was that? You 'right in there?" Lalna called

"Yeah yeah I'm fine! Just wait by the alter"

Nano looked down at the mess of bottles below her. She had a two in three chance of picking up Trotts or Sjins blood and not Lalnas. Doing a quick count and estimation, she picked up a bottle and proceeded to the alter.

"Ready?" Lalna asked as Nano entered the circle.

"Ye-yeah, I think so" she replied nervously, fumbling with the ingredients.

"Alright then. Lets do it"

Nano began to place her items in the chalk circle before motioning for her mentor to stand back.

"Well, here goes" Nano held her breath and activated the heart glyph.

It was slow at first, but after a few moments whips and sparks of magic launched into the sky, triggering a thunderstorm. Lalna gasped as they both became immediately drenched with rain, despite the thick canopy surrounding them.

Suddenly, bolts of lightning shot down striking each of the ingredients turning them to ash. Nano had jump around several times to avoid being struck by aforementioned lightning. Then, as one last display of magic, a new, thicker and more powerful beam shot into the sky and dispersed in glitters like a firework raining down on everything as far as the eye could see.

"Wow!" Lalna exclaimed after they could no longer see the glitters.

"It worked..." Nano said in a disbelieving voice. "It really worked! Lalna it worked!" She squealed, jumping up and down like a small child being offered a treat.

"Yeah I think it did. But we won't know until we see Trott will we"

Nano stopped and her smile dropped. To be honest she still didn't know which of the three she had cursed.

She smiled again and began walking toward Lalna, "True, but at least it I know may have worked" Nano then pointed out.

"I guess. Anyway, lets get out of this rain" Lalna added slinging an arm around Nano in a small attempt to spare her from the cold. Leading her through the door of their home. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest that couldn't help but suggest, something bad was about to happen.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lalna awoke screaming to a lightning bolt of pain that stretched from the tips of his fingers under his gloved hands, up his right arm and the side of his neck. He scrambled out of bed, clutching at his neck, desperately trying to stop the pain.<p>

That was when the lightning struck again. This time it hit his eye. He cried out once more before a mist of purple covered his sight, his mind went numb and he felt his body slump to the ground. He could only faintly hear what sounded like Livid, but his voice was too laced with concern for it to really be him.

The next thing he could remember were small gentle hands shaking him, attempting to roll him over, all the while a soft voice on the verge of cracking calling his name.

_Lalna you really should get up~_

Lalna groaned as he tried to lift himself off the floor, but as he did, he was suddenly smothered by a mess of black hair and the sound of a girl weeping tears if joy.

"Lalna, thank Notch you're ok! I heard you scream and you wouldn't wake up an-" but, Nano's rant was cut off by a sharp, disbelieving gasp and wide eyes.

Lalna had finally found the strength to look her in the eyes. His eyes were also wide, but for different yet the same reasons. "Nano! I-it spread, half your body's covered in that stuff!" He exclaimed. She only tore her gaze from him for a moment, glancing down at herself. Yes indeed it had spread, but in the most horrible way possible.

Nano slowly moved her gaze back to the scientist. She shakily lifted her hand and closed her fist leaving only her index finger, she pointed at his eye, speechless.

After a minute, before Lalna knew what the gesture meant, she brought both fluxed hands to her face, covering her nose and mouth, she began to cry.

"Oh Lalna, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. It wasn't supposed to be you"

"What wasn't supposed to be me?" He reached out a gloved hand to her, but she took one look at his arm and backed off.

"Get away from me! It'll only make it worse!" She screamed.

Lalna, who had begun to piece the situation together, reluctantly looked down at his arm. The sight could have stopped his heart.

"No..." He whispered. She nodded. The unmistakable purple tendrils had climbed up his arms and one side dared past his elbow. He could only assume that his right eye was now glazed over and lifeless.

_I told you! I told you to kill her when you had the chance! Now you have doomed us both!-~_

"OH SHUT UP YOU!" Lalna yelled with pure rage. Nano froze in fear, she dare not move. "THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT. IF YOU HADN'T OF PUSHED HER IN THE SPHERE, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED" Nano, at these words, relaxed slightly, knowing he wasn't blaming her... yet. Unfortunately she knew that the already madman, battling himself would now become even madder and have to battle yet another evil that has no reason. At least Livid had reason, in his own twisted way.

_Were you not the one who insisted on keeping such a powerful and unstable substance so close to yourself?~_

After a few tense minutes, the banter died down, and Lalna seemed extremely emotionally and physically drained. He was looking down at the ground, partly at the flux that now occupied 46% of his arms.

Nano, deciding to ignore the idea that she would make it worse by touching him, reached out and carefully rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Lalna we can fix this-" she began

"I didn't want this." Nano froze, staring at Lalna, whom was still staring at the ground. "None of this should have happened. I don't want to- I don't want to end up like you" Lalna raised his head, looking into Nano's eyes with an empty expression.

Nano but her lip, fighting tears. She retracted her arm an held her hands close to her chest. She opened her mouth to say something but with a simple shake of the scientists head, she stopped.

"I left it too late. I didn't believe the flux would become a big problem, that is, until it evolved" Lalna stood up and lent against the wall, staring wistfully out of a frankly over-sized window. Nano looked up at him, trying desperately not to burst into tears.

"It was slow at first, creating tentacles that would attack if you got too close. Then it began to learn that if it infected a living thing, say an animal, it could take control of that creature and spread across the world much faster" He sighed

"I had done many tests with that sphere and every result proved that we were too complicated for the Flux to harness our bodies. But, something that powerful found a way." He looked back at Nano coldly, "And it all started with you. You see, the flux learned to target specific traits and features of a person. In your case, your feeling of anger and betrayal, and lust for vengeance. " Nano gulped preparing for what came next.

"So, through your curiosity, it lured you to the sphere. And-" He tapped the side of his head, pushing off the wall and beginning a slow pace simultaneously. "Pushed you in. With the Flux in gas form and unstable as it was, it was the perfect way to infect its first person"

"At first, nothing happens. The Flux stays dormant, searching, remembering, patterning, the layout of us and then when its ready, it taints" the scientist lazily gestured to the large amounts of purple covering half his apprentices body.

"Small, slow, physical signs appear over important limbs needed in order to move around, and at least one eye, so it can see what we see, learning our behaviors, giving the Flux the perfect way to lure its next victim close enough to infect. That's why the victim hears voices, the Flux is urging the host to do its bidding. This often works by simply hanging around long enough to drive the person crazy"

He smirked, "Funny how it works, Nano. As it seems, through you, the Flux found my weakness and manipulated it into loving me" the smirk dropped and Lalna glared at Nano with a mixture of disappointment and sadness. "Then when the time was right, it infected. Now here we are"

Nano, during this whole time couldn't do anything but watch and listen as the facts were laid down. She didn't bother questioning how he knew this, he had been alone for a very long time and when she was locked in her tower for 100 days he could have been monitoring her, she remembered most of her time in that tower, but the rest was a mystery.

"I didn't want to believe that you didn't love me as I loved you. I ignored reason, for some childish game that ultimately led to this. I loved you Nano" Lalna voice cracked and his lip quivered. As he muttered his goodbye, Nano finally found her voice.

"Lalna, I do love you! The Flux hardly spoke of you, it seemed busy with something else" Lalna stopped at the top of the stairs, but didn't turn his head, "You just don't get it do you Nano? That's the trick, it makes you believe these things but in reality, your free will has been taken" and with that he descended down the stairs and slammed the door.

As Nano sat, still curled up on the floor, she cried. She cried for Lalna. She cried from betrayal. She cried for knowing the truth. She cried out hoping for some miracle, that she and Lalna could love again.


	6. Flux Buddies

**A/N: Next chapter! Sorry its short, but the next one _should_ be posted soon. Lots of Lalnasounds in this one, lol. Hope you enjoy and leave a review if you want! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I don't normally care about your love life but, you are a real asshole~<em>

"Thank you for your input" the scientist retorted, very much not in the mood to deal with Livid's comments.

_Just trying to take on that 'brotherly' roll Lalna. Give me a chance~_

"Never"

_Too bad, you're stuck with me. Now may I ask, whom would you rather spend the rest of your days with? Me and the Flux or, Me, the Flux and your girlfriend whom also goes through part of the same struggle as you?~_

Lalna stopped. Although he hated Livid and never listened to him when in his right mind, he was actually making a good point. Would he rather go insane alone or with the girl he loved?

_I knew you'd go for the latter. Go on, run home and say your sorry~_

"It's not that simple."

_Thats the beauty of it, it is that simple. She forgives you already~_

"How do you know that?"

_Demon remember?~_

"That tells me nothing" Livid seemed to sigh before replying.

_Close proximity mind reading~_

Lalna sat down lent against a rock and thought of his options. A) Trust Livid and go home. B) Don't trust Livid and stay away. C) Don't trust Livid and go back anyway.

_Are those really you're ONLY options, Lalna? I mean really~_

"Stop reading my thoughts and shut up for a minute"

_Alright then Mr. Grumpy pants, don't come crying to me when that creeper knocks you off the cliff~_

Lalnas eyes widened and looked around frantically, only to find not sight of any mob. He growled angrily as Livid laughed.

_Just a joke, don't take it personal~_

After the many hours he had traveled, by the time Lalna got back to Panda Labs it was almost nightfall.

As the scientist approached the door he hesitated. What if this was a mistake and she didn't forgive him? Lalna shook his head and opened the door slowly and shutting it quietly behind him.

As he walked up the stairs, he noticed how quiet it really was, eerie even.

"Nano?" He called. "Nano, you still here?" He looked around the room, he couldn't see her from where he was stood, but as he walked further into the room he heard movement by the couches.

"Nano?" He rounded the corner and indeed found Nano. She was curled into herself. It seemed shed been here like this all day. He cautiously reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and instantly looked up at him. Keeping his hand on her shoulder, she watched him sit himself on the floor cross legged, only then did he retract his hand.

"L-Lalna? Wh-why did you come back?" She stuttered with a cracked voice and puffy red eyes- well puffy red and purple eyes.

Lalna took Nano's fluxed hands in his gloved ones, which surprisingly seemed immune to taint, most likely the fact that almost every chemical and chemical combination possible had been coated over those gloved many many times over the years.

"Nano..." He made a small smile, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't blame you, this wasn't your fault. I still and always will love you, you will always be beautiful in my eyes" she smiled, "Can you forgive me?"

" I forgave you a very long time ago, Lalna. That's not gonna change over some silly fight."

_And back to the mushy mushy stuff. What did I get myself back into?!~_

Lalna couldn't help but give a small laugh at Livid's comment. Nano gave him a slight questioning look before he pulled her in a hug, which surprised her greatly, she even made a small squeak of surprise.

After a long, enjoyed moment, Nano pushed Lalna off her, parting the embrace, and smiled cheekily, "Ewww now you got all fluxy stuff on you!"

The scientist smiled and frowned at the same time, giving his apprentice a playful punch on the shoulder, sharing a brief giggle afterwards.

"Come on, I wanna show you something" Lalna said smiling, waving a hand towards himself.

"Show me what?"

"You'll see. I know you'll like it" With that the scientist stood, offering a hand to his apprentice who, for the first time, didn't hesitate in accepting it. He lead her downstairs, a smile on both their faces, he really hoped she would like this.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since the news of a possible cure, Nano had been ecstatic, almost crushing the life out of Lalna in a death hug. Out of this enthusiasm, they had already started preparing to create their first wands, and were just about to when they suddenly heard a crash on the level above. They both froze in shock when they saw the two that came down... Both Flux buddies were completely focused on one of the intruders. It was Lalna.<p> 


	7. Fashion- er Magic Police!

**A/N: Alright first things first. 311 views!? Da fudge people? You all crazy?! Goodness me, that many views makes me really happy (Albeit NOTHING compared to what really skilled writers get but its still something lol) Anyway, spaz averted... for now. I have news, Im stuck. I really don't know where to go from this so if there's anything you want me to do in this story don't be shy and shoot me a PM/review with your inquiry :) Notch, I hope this chapter turned out alright!  
><strong>

**Hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing some parts of it, others no so much! xP**

**And now... your -not so scheduled- scheduled confusion!**

* * *

><p>"Ummm! Lalna?! Why are there two of you!?" Nano was glued in place, constantly double taking both Lalnas. They both had blond hair and goggles but, the one beside her was fluxed while the one in front of her was wearing some silly blue-purple robe.<p>

"Who are you?" She heard the fluxed Lalna ask, rather surprised.

_Well this isn't confusing at all...~_

"Who are you?" The other one asked, equally surprised. The flux buddies saw the other person present in the room lean in and whisper something in the other Lalnas ear.

"Hey! I know you!" Nano suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards the others companion, "What the hell are you doing here Sjin! Get out! Get out with your fake Lalna now!" She yelled, her voice suddenly fueled with hatred for the man.

Sjin was only shocked for a moment before replying confidently. "Just wait a minute here Missy. The _real _Lalna and I are the Magic Police" he smirked, giving a definite nod, which imposter Lalna copied.

Nano and Lalna exchanged confused looks, "Magic police...? What's that, never heard of it" Nano said barely disguising her snicker of amusement at the silly name and garb that must be their 'uniform' of sorts. She could even see Sjins farmer gear just underneath his robes.

"We stop all magic users without a permit, so your under arrest"

"Hey hey wait a second here" Nano reached behind her back, wrapping her fingers around a loaded rocket launcher, the base could be rebuilt if need be. "Why can't we just get a permit? I mean how could we have gotten one before If no body knows who the hell you are?"

Sjins confidence faltered momentarily before speaking again, "Because, you created a fake Lalna using magic. It's against the law to conjure a person"

"This is the real Lalna! He's the one who blew up the old world with you Sjin! Tell me that that guy there knows about all that! Go on!"

As Sjin turned to the other Lalna, he tensed, obviously having no knowledge of being in those events. "Do you?" Sjin asked. Lalna gulped and replied with a nervous 'Of course I do'.

"Now as I was saying... Your both under arrest! Now Lalna!" In that instant, both Sjin and Lalna began firing spells at the flux buddies. Nano managed to dodge all of them but Lalna unfortunately got hit by Sjins magic beam and Lalna shot him with another spell and he instantly vanished, leaving only a circle of sparkles hovering mid-air.

Nano stopped and stared at the spot where her mentor stood only moments before, she could vaguely hear Sjin cheering at the success of the spell. "Sjin..." She growled, er fingers tightening on the weapon. "What did you do to him?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LALNA" She screamed, yanking out her rocket launcher and aiming, "Bring him back now! YOU BRING HIM BACK THIS INSTANT OR I'LL BLOW YOU BOTH SKY HIGH! I SWEAR TO NOTCH I'LL DO IT." Nano couldn't help but smirk at the way they both cowered from her for a moment, after all, the Flux was starting to glow slightly, not that she knew but it was still a worrisome sight.

She dodged out of the way of more magic that Sjin had cast before firing. They both screamed out in surprise, obviously not expecting that she was actually going to pull the trigger. They jumped out of the way but she had managed to set their robes alight and burn them slightly. That's when they spotted the small tunnel that led out of the room. They glanced at each other and bolted, narrowly missing another shot from Nano.

"I will end you Sjin!" She screamed as they jumped on small cubes and flew off into the night. "YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL END YOU!" She had to follow them, so she quickly gathered everything she could think of that would be useful and followed their trail.

* * *

><p>"What is this stuff!?" Lalna yelled, constantly hacking at the stone that surrounded him.<p>

"Bedrock, your never getting outta there" he looked up to see the Magic police just outside his cage, smirking like idiots. Ridiculously dressed idiots.

"Who the hell are you!" He unsheathed his sword and rammed it through a shinny surface that made the window and slicing part of the other Lalnas robe, which repaired itself almost immediately.

_I know who that is but, that is for me to know and you to find out my dear Lalna~_

"Im Lalna, and you are an imposter" He replied.

"No your not, your a clone. I know it to be true. Im the real Lalna"

"How can you be so sure?" Sjin asked not really caring but was curious anyway.

"I had many clones, its all shut down now but remember when we could 'respawn'? I was involved with that in Yoglabs, so long ago. The cloning chambers malfunctioned and all my clones escaped, all but a couple actually got out of the facility" He sighed, detesting the idea that there were others pretending to be the real him.

"Don't lie. We both know that witch made you. She's even made you one of her own now!" Other Lalna yelled, gesturing to Lalnas flux.

"No one ever made me. And I fluxed myself, I was careless, but hey, Ive found a way to cure taint, soon it'll be too late for her if you don't let me go"

"Not gonna happen. Have a fun time here, you'll be here a while." The other Lalna sneered and the both walked away.

"Some police you are! I don't even get a trial?!" But his words fell on deaf ears.

"Dammit..."Lalna mumbled as he slumped against a wall and sighed. He would be here for a while.

_Oh don't worry, I doubt they'll leave you here forever- Actually those morons most likely will forget in about five minutes they actually imprisoned you~_

"Well thanks for the support. Jerk..."

_Hey, can't be 'nice' ALL the time, it's no fun then. 'Jerk' is in the job description~_

Lalna simply rolled his eyes and began to study his surroundings. If only he had Nano's portal gun...

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and Lalna hadn't found a single fault in his prison. The entire room was lined with flawless bedrock and the gaps they called windows were too small for him to crawl through. They really were prepared.<p>

"Lalna!" A sudden female voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up and instantly smiled a dumb smile.

"Nano! Thank Notch your alright!" He quickly stood and ran to where she was.

"Shush, I gotta get you outta here. Stand back" Lalna did as she said and moved out of the way. He watched as Nano pulled out a large, white gun with a claw like end that had one colour on each side: Orange and Blue. She pulled one of the two triggers and a short noise followed indicating that it was charging up before a small blue orb was fired into the cell and opened a starry, blue outlined portal.

"Other ones at home! Quick get in, Ill be in right after you" Lalna nodded and stepped into the portal, emerging just out the front of Panda Labs, followed by his apprentice within the minute.

They both breathed a sigh of relief and looked at each other straight in the eyes. The scientist ran to Nano and lifted her in the air, "Thank you so much!" He cried, pulling her down into a hug, holding her head close to his chest.

"Aww it was nofin ya nob" Nano grinned, playful shoving him away, "Now jerkoff"

Lalna shook his head and lifted her into his arms. She kicked and smacked like a small child, laughing all the while as he carried her upstairs and plonked her in bed. He held her down and tucked the covers tight around her little body and grinned. Nano had put a pouty face on and was glaring at her mentor.

"But I don wanna go to bed!" She whined, thrashing about a little more in a tantrum. "I wanna play with Billy!"

"Well you have to, we both do, Billy can wait until morning. Now sleep" he ordered, glaring at her with his own, more serious pouty face before they both broke into hysterical laughter, neither unable to keep a straight face any longer. He heard Livid scoff in disgust, which only added to his amusement.

As Lalna climbed into his own bed and all the lights were switched off, he heard Nano softly call his name.

"Hmm? Yes Nano?" He asked, turning over to face her.

He saw Nano's outline shift around a bit before she replied. "Thanks for coming back..." She said shyly.

"Im sorry I left at all. Ill never leave you again Nano, promise"

Nano smiled, although she knew he couldn't see it. "Thanks but, don't make promises you can't keep... One day you'll have to if- if I... If we can't find a cure..."

"We'll find a cure Nano. And you'll be the first in line, that is a promise I will keep" Lalna replied confidently.

"Awright. Night Lalna" Albeit, Nano just smiled sadly. Time was running out, the events of today had proven that. As she drifted off into sleep, her mind kept wondering back to the tainted footprints that left their underground magic slash reactor room

"Night..." Lalna replied through a yawn. He was too tired to acknowledge the feeling of eyes boring into his skull, if he had however, he would just have put it down to his very recently acquired anxiety.


	8. Flashback

**_A/N: First things first. So terribly sorry for this ridiculously late chapter. I completely forgot my plot while doing some other stuff. When I finally remembered (with a heap of help from Rangersan), I had my cousin and two year old twin boys to deal with, then yay! Over a week at random places with friends! *groans* _**

**_Babble about personal stuff over, now to the retarded stuff. 17 reviews and 504 fudging views! Holly shiz nits that made my year! :D_**

_**Now without further ado, the Magic police flashback chapter. Sorry it's kinda short, but meh. Deal wit it. :3**_

* * *

><p>It was like looking into a mirror. A mirror you see through prison walls. Looking at yourself through two different sets of eyes, both mimicking the others movement. Curiosity and fear sparking into a dazzling flame, they reached a hand, touching for the first time. Glove against glove, hand against hand. A sickly lavender mist oozed out from under ones glove. They pulled away, watching their reflection silently as the taint crawled further up the already infected arm.<p>

"Who _are_ you?" The other asked, leaning in on the black stone they called prison walls, with an inquisitive look about him. The tainted man looked up at the mirror from his position which now resigned on the floor.

"Who are _you_" he repeated, carefully examining the ridiculous garb the other wore, getting up.

They both stood in silence for a moment, each scanning their reflection with judgmental eyes. Then they spoke.

"Lalna" they stated in unison, recoiling at the name presented. They both backed away in mirror, shaking their heads in disbelief, still stunned by the situation.

"You're not Lalna, I'm the _real_ Lalna" The fluxed man finally said after a long moment of silence.

Suddenly, and rather unexpectedly, a grin formed on the mages dry lips. "Oh dear, just as I feared." Lalna said, rolling a tiny flame over his fingertips. He began to pace slowly and hauntingly around Lalna's prison.

"Now how did you get those _wonderful_ purple arms from?" He asked, stopping, and turning so his back was to the scientist. Lalna didn't reply, too afraid at the sudden sinister tone in the other man's voice.

He saw the mage chuckle lightly, throwing a terrifying smirk over his shoulder, back to Lalna. It wasn't the smirk that scared him, it was his eyes. Once emeralds like his own, now crimson and full of deception and lies. The grin grew wider at the scientists' reaction. Lalna turned fully and lent right down on the small opening, his eyes sparkling happily.

"Who- what are yo-"Lalna began, only to be quickly shushed by the other.

"Listen well, I will only say this once and then you will have to remember on your own" He stated. Waiting only a moment for Lalna to make a small nod. When he spoke next, his voice was cryptic and distant, reciting what seemed to be some ancient writing.

_"__Three evils in this land. Two of the same, one once a symbol, tainted, to something grand. Outcast and copied as they were, will be searching to free their master. Three evils in this land shall release the devil, and hell reign upon us all. He will be free, with the power of the san-"_

He didn't finish what he was saying, instead, he turned and looked up in the distance and squinted. It was dark, but you could just make out a pale trail of rainbow that tailed a young girl. He scowled, quickly turning to Lalna and throwing a fine, scentless powder in his face, causing his head to spin along with a small coughing fit.

He blinked to clear his head, confused. He glanced around and images and thoughts came flooding back. The Magic Police, Livid's comments, his prison. He blinked a few more times and began to look for flaws in his small prison, unaware of anything prior.


End file.
